The Storyteller: How To Fail To Train A Dragon
by daydreamer 1611
Summary: " My name is Ellie, I'm not as normal as you might think I am. People think I'm weird, because I could see mythical creatures, but that's just because they can't see them. But that not all I do. I go on adventures with dragon riders, princess and etc. in a world that shouldn't exist in reality. But, Why do they keep on calling me the Storyteller? "
1. You'll have to pay for that!

**A/N: This story was inspired by a Youtuber called NamelessDoll, because of how she writes stories that have characters that already existing. Now, on with the story! **

**P.S. I don't own anything but my OC's and the plot. **

* * *

Chapter 1: You'll have to pay for that!

My name is Ellie, I'm not as normal as you might think I am. People think I'm weird, because I could see mythical creatures, but that's just because they can't see them. But that not all I do, I go on adventures with dragon riders, princesses and etc. in a world that shouldn't exist in reality, and this is how it started

" I slowly turn my head, then seeing 2 green eyes staring straight at me... " I told, my 8 year old making her 8 years younger, sister Susie, her bright green eyes widened in anticipation. " The figure emerged from the shadows, and I found that I was looking straight at a night fury, the holy offspring of lighting and death itself...Well, that's it for tonight. " I smirked at the shocked face on Susie's face. " What! Not now! " Susie whined. " It's time to go to bed, Susie, you don't want the bogeymen to get you. " I warned, and she immediately hoped into bed. " Goodnight..." I said, and she repeated it back, as I closed the door behind me. I then went to the kitchen to get a glass of milk before bed, but I saw my mom talking on the phone.

" She's too young to stop believe in fairytales Roger! You has to stop threaten to sue me! " My mom shouted at the person on the other end, which was Roger, our mean neighbour " Fine! I'll take her to therapy! " She finally hanged-up, looking up, to find me there. " Honey, I... " She began to speak, but I interrupted her. " No, it's okay. When is it? " I asked, when really I wasn't, but I wasn't about to tell her that. " Thursday... " She said, waiting for me to react. " Soooo, in 3 days? " I stated. " Yes, I'm sor- " She was about to say, but I ran out of the room because I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. I knew, I was different, but not to the point to where someone would sue. I landed on top of my bed and cried deeply into my pillow, until I fell asleep.

The next day, I put on my purple and white plaid shirt and left my copper hair down, with my tie-dye hairband, and simple blue jeans, and headed for school bus. When I got inside the bus, I sat down, when someone sat next to me. He wore a green shirt and and had brown hair and was pretty scrawny, I would have talked to him but, my communication skills are terrible. So, I waited in silence until we reached school, or where childhood is dies, is what I like to call it. I walked to my locker, feeling eyes staring at me and whispers, when I reached my locker, I looked at it, seeing something written on it, ' FREAK ' it said. I sighed and opened it, beside me was the boy on the bus. He also, had something on her locker, it said ' GEEK ' suddenly, a group of kids, came towards me the leader of it Astrid was chewing bubble gum, and her boyfriend Snotlout was trying to put his hand around her. " Hey freak, saw one of your friends, oh look they're calling right now. " Snotlout said, picking up her phone. " Hello, your looking for a FREAK. Well, I'll put her on right now. " He said, giving me the phone. " Leave her alone. " A voice came from my left. It was that boy from the bus. " Whatever GEEK. " the boyfriend said, and they left. " Thanks, ummmmmm. What's your name? " I asked. " Oh it's Hiccup. " He said. " Hi Hiccup, my name is Ellie... Do you want to walk to PE with me? " I asked. " Sure, I have that class anyway. " He said, in a whisper-like voice.

When we reach PE, the teacher there was called; Gobber said, " Today we are gonna play dodgeball, get into teams. " When we got into teams it was everyone, against me and Hiccup. When, it started, I swiftly dodge them, but suddenly there was a scream, I went to, see what it was, it was Hiccup. " Hiccup! Mr. Gobber, Hiccup's hurt! " I said, and people started, gathering around. " Move back! Move back! " Gobber ordered, he inspected him and said to me " Ellie take him to the nurse. " I then put his arm around my neck and helped him towards the nurse's office. After school, I went to ask if Hiccup was alright, the nurse said that he went home with a slightly sprained ankle, from his dad the principal; Stoick Haddock. Which was surprising to me, because I didn't know Hiccup was related to the principal. I said goodbye and headed back home when I saw a black object in the sky. ' What in the world? ' I thought to myself. It sorta looked like a dragon, it then looked at me and started flying heading towards me. I ran, as fast as I can, and closed the front door, and locked it. I toke a deep breath, when a knock was at the door, it was Roger, I ditched the door and went upstairs, I couldn't talk to the guy that thinks I'm a freak like everyone else. After, I went to do my homework, and toke a quick nap.

When I woke up, I looked at my clock to see what time it was; 6:00. When, there was a knock on the door, I went to see what it was, when I opened the door , there was the black dragon, with big green eyes with a hint of intelligence in them. But, that didn't stop me from screaming, and slamming the door in it's face. ' Ahhhhhhhhh! ' I thought. Yes, I was screaming in my mind, don't judge me! I opened the door and I didn't see it anymore, I first bought it was a image of my imagination, but then there was a large _ROAR!_ from the window and a loud _SMASH! _came when the sound, collated with the window and swept me off into the air. " Your going to have to pay for that! " I shouted over the air current. All that answered was a big roar, which was deafen when your so close, I looked up to see the sky swirled into a giant vortex, I quickly grabbed on tightly on the foot of the dragon, and quietly prayed. When, I soon found out, I was still alive, I slowly opened my eyes to see a small village, and was it cold, the dragon could of waited for me to grab my coat. After, a rough landing, I got up and saw, that I was in the middle of the village. The citizens there looked like viking, the one that I use to tell my sister, Susie. But, there wasn't only vikings there were fairies, dragons, and a few mermaids, that came closer to the shore, to see the stranger who came form the sky. " Toothless? " I turned my head, to the voice, and saw Hiccup. But he had one leg and was wearing a fur vest and a green tunic, other then that it was the same scrawny Hiccup. I saw, him hug the dragon, when I said. " Hiccup? " He turned his head, to me, and opened is mouth to speak when, 5 other kids came which was also familiar to me... " What's going on here? " I heard from a man, who looked like the chief. " Dad, uh I think, Toothless, brought a girl from the overworld... " Hiccup stuttered to, the man who looked like the principal from my school. The man, looked at me, with a scowl, on his face. " Hi...my name's Ellie. " I said nervously. " Can I keep her? " A boy with black hair said. " Snotlout...not now. " Hiccup said, facepalming. " Well Ellie, welcome to Berk, I'm Stoick! You must be hungry? Astrid can you take her back to your house. " Stiock greeted, and I followed Astrid, to her house. As soon, as I walked in that door, I knew, that I would have most of my greats adventures here.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 1, I hope it wasn't to boring and would make you want to read more of it. But don't forget to review, of else a dragon will take you too. ( Wait, is that a threat or a gift ) Oh well! Bye! **


	2. Viking Makeover

**A/N: I know most people don't read this but I was planing to make to make a trilogy of this, with different movies and books. I also got this inspiration from the movie the never ending story because of how Bastian goes to other fantasy world. So shout out to the maker of the film and author of the book. So, before you read the story or if you are reading this last or not at all, I just wanted to ****tell others that progress will be slow because I'm going to Europe for about a month so I won't get to update but, I'll see you in Sept. Now on with the story! **

**P.S. I do not own anything, I wish I did but I don't. But, I do own Ellie my OC and the plot, so yay me! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Viking Makeover

" So, do you know why your dragon dragged me here? " I asked, still absorbing the what just happened. Astrid suddenly turned around, and glared at me. " Look, I don't know who you are, or why your here. But, if you hurt anyone or touch anything your not suppose to, then your roasted fish. " She stated angrily. I nodded, shock with her outburst. But, I should have known, the Astrid in my world, would also have random outbursts. We went upstairs and into her room, and she grabbed some clothes from her drawers. " Try this on. " She ordered. She turned around, waiting for me to put it on. When, I put it on, the clothes barely fit me*, I picked up a helmet, and posed. " How do I look? " I asked smiling. She then started laugh, but then tossed me another pair of clothes, I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror, it fit perfectly, I wore a black dress with a brown belt, and a green under shirt, with a green cloak. " Prefect. " I heard Astrid say smiling. " Come on, you must be hungry. " She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards, a huge decorated, building.

When, she opened the two grand doors, everyone was cheering and talking, in my world, nobody even looked up from their phones anymore, how the world has change. " Astrid over here! " I heard Hiccup shout, from a table. " Whose that? " I heard a boy who I saw a few minutes ago, get punch from his, what I think is his sister, he had long blond hair, and was slouch over. " This is Ellie, remember. Stoick greeted her in front of the village a few minutes ago. " Astrid said, trying to jog his memory. " Oh... Right. " He said. " Right, Eliie this is Hiccup, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. " Astrid introduced me. I noticed the a round face and short blond hair, known as Fishlegs look at me funny. " Hello, earth to Fishlegs? " A boy with black hair, named Snotlout, waved his hand in front of Fishlegs. " S-sorry. " He apologized, coming out from his trance. " I'll be at the library if you need me. " He said, walking fast out the room.

After, dinner in the Great Hall, Hiccup said that I could stay at his house. I went on a walk to clear out my mind, when a figure move in the distance, I went towards, like all curious teenagers do, when I reach the spot, I looked around, and found a tree, with some green looking acid on it. " What on earth? " I whispered, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and spin around to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut, " Hey, Ellie, do you want to go roof top jumping with up? " Ruffnut said. " Isn't that a little dangerous? " I said cautiously. " Yeah, so? " Tuffnut said. My frown then slowly turned into a grin. " I'm in. "

* * *

**A/N: If your wondering if Ellie sounds a little OOC or why the quick change of mood, it's because, she wasn't really use to roof top jumping in her world, but you'll find out more in the next chapter. **

**P.S. The reason why the chapter's so short is because, I have to go to the airport today and I really just came to tell you that. **

*** - Ellie was wearing a slightly bigger size of Astrid's clothes, if you had ****trouble imagining that. **


	3. A calmed parent

**A/N: I'm back~ * dodges a tomato * I'm sorry, but the think is, I was actually waiting for people to review because I was wonder if anyone wanted me to keep going. **

**By the way I wanted to say thank you to ' a random person**** ' for reviewing.**

**P.S. I do not own HTTYD, but I do own the plot and Ellie.**

**Ellie : No you don't! I'm my own person! **

**Me: You should be with Tuffnut and and Ruffnut. * Ellie leaves ***

**Me: Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Calmed Parent

Meanwhile, Ellie's mom came through the front door. Everything was cleaned up not a dust out of place. She went into the kitchen and saw a note on the table, it said:

_DeAr, Mom _

_I HavE wENt tO my FrIend"s HoUse. I WoN'T BE bAck In A While _

_SO don"T Go LOOKING FoR ME. _

_FrOm LEllIE _

The first reaction from Ellie's mom, was " What in the world? " but, then thought Ellie was in a rush and sat at the couch.

Outside the window, Toothless, looked inside, with a pencil in his mouth, looking pleased with himself, he flew away from the house, and back into the portal.

* * *

At Berk, it was now daytime, and everything was fine. If you count, a flaming town and the smell of destruction in the air, fine. There was a huge mob outside, Hiccup's house, waiting for an explanation.

Hiccup and Stoick but stepped out slowly. " And what is the matter? " Stoick asked in the calmest voice he could muster, which was out of character because Stoick the Vast was never known as the calm type.

Suddenly, Ellie came in struggling to fly Barf and Belch, landing not so gracefully.

Everyone was turned to her, she slowly said to smile, " Hi... " Hiccup looked at the two figures emerging out from the back of a house. " Tuffnut, Ruffnut, what were you thinking? " Hiccup scolded. Tuffnut and Ruffnut, looked at each other, then Tuffnut started to speak " Hiccup, when have we think? " Soon after, his sister came in " Yeah, exceptionally Tuufnut. " Ruffnut said pointing to Tuffnut.

Gothi, then emerged from the crowd and made symbols on the the ground. " You think she should start learning now? " Hiccup asked, and Gothi nodded, Hiccup then looked up to Ellie, who was still struggling to get the weight of the wing off her back. Hiccup sighed in defeat.

* * *

**A/N: i feel so guilty, for leaving it like this but, I have to go to a piano lesson and I left practicing to the last minute, and yeah so, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope this answered your question, a random person. **


End file.
